Mummy Pig's Book
Mummy Pig's Book is the fourteenth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 226th episode overall. Synopsis Mummy Pig has finally finished writing her first book and decides to take it to playgroup to read to the children with unexpected results. Plot The episode starts in The Pigs' house, where Mummy Pig is typing on the computer. Peppa and George come in and tell her if they could play Happy Mrs. Chicken on the computer. She then replies that she has to finish the important book that she's writing. At the kitchen, Daddy Pig is making a salad for lunch. Peppa comes in with George asking the same question that they asked Mummy Pig earlier. Daddy Pig replies that they can play it when Mummy Pig has finished writing her book. Mummy Pig enters the kitchen and tells her husband after lots and lots of hard work, she had finished writing her first book. Daddy Pig replies with her hard work. Peppa then says that they can now play Happy Mrs. Chicken. They then run up to the stairs and go into the office. George then loads up the game and starts to play it. His high score is 476,859,312 eggs. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the parents are having champagne bottles to celebrate Mummy's first book. Daddy Pig then tells her if she forgot to press save, and she replies that she did. Back in the office, Peppa and George are playing the game from earlier, which then gets a high score from George, and Peppa tells him that it was the highest score ever. Mummy Pig then runs in to save her work, and mails it off. Peppa tells her if her work was alright, and Mummy replies with a yes. Daddy Pig enters the office and Mummy Pig tells him that she had sent it off to be made into a real storybook. Peppa and George reply with, 'Ooh. A storybook.' Daddy Pig also says that not just her book is a one, they also get lots of books, going to bookshops everywhere. Peppa then tells her mother if they can read the storybook, and Mummy replies Baby Alexander crying die Peppa mad that she will read it to her and her friends at the playgroup tomorrow. The next day, Mummy Pig arrives to the playgroup with Peppa and George with lots of copies of her new book. Madame Gazelle tells the children that Mummy Pig had worked hard to write this book and that they must listen politely, even if it is not very good, and also says that it is very exciting and one of them hadn't been opened yet. Mummy Pig then tells Madame Gazelle that the book is about an onion. Mummy Pig then sits down on a chair and starts reading the book. When she turns to the next page, she sees a lot of numbers, along with the other next pages. Pedro says that he doesn't understand. Mummy Pig then says that what is 476859. Peppa replies that it was George's high score from Happy Mrs. Chicken. Madame Gazelle replies to Mummy Pig about the high score, and Mummy Pig finds the rest of her Funny Onion story, but it's not there. She then tells the children that she can't read Funny Onion to them. Gigi says if she remembers the rest of the story, and Mummy Pig says that she does. Gigi replies to tell about the rest of the story. Mummy Pig gets up from her chair and starts to tell about the story to the children. The story begins with a onion called Funny Onion, and all he wanted to do was make people laugh, but make people cry instead because he was an onion. Madame Gazelle replies with a beautiful sad ending and claps, but Mummy replies that it's not finished. The story then resumes as Funny Onion said "I will search the world to learn how to be funny." He then comes across a tomato, and the tomato says "Wear a funny hat," but he still made people cry. A banana then walks up to him, saying "Wear some funny shoes," but he still did the same thing from earlier. Funny Onion was ready to give up, until a pineapple came and whispered in his ear. Mummy Pig then says to the children if they knew what the pineapple said. Suzy replies with a funny red nose, while Rebecca said a purple wig. Mummy Pig then says it is very good, until she says that the pineapple really said was "DO something funny." The story then cuts back to Funny Onion being funny, while all the other fruits who made them cry laugh and fall down, ending the story. Madame Gazelle then replies that it speaks to all of them, until the parents come to pick up the children. Daddy Elephant replies that he's just been to the bookshop and over there is full of Mummy's books. Mr. Elephant then replies to her if she knew what she meant by 453967. Mummy was about to give a response, until Mr. Wolf says it is post-narrative, with Mr. Rabbit saying very modern. Gazelle then replies that she did well with her book, and Mummy thanks her. As the narrator says that everyone loves Mummy's book, they fall down and laugh, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Mummy Pig *Peppa *George Supporting Characters *Madame Gazelle *Daddy Pig *Suzy Sheep *Rebecca Rabbit *Daddy Elephant Minor Characters *Funny Onion *Banana *Carrot *Tomato *Pineapple *Edmond Elephant *Richard Rabbit *Danny Dog *Candy Cat *Zoe Zebra *Pedro Pony *Wendy Wolf *Freddy Fox *Emily Elephant *Mummy Pony *Mr. Rabbit *Mr. Wolf Trivia * This is the first time in the series where alcohol appears, it appears when Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are having champagne glasses. There also appears to be a wine bottle with a green apple on it on the table. * This is the third episode to air on ABC Kids before on Channel 5. The first two were "Simple Science," and "School Project." * This is one of the episodes where we see someone else cry than George Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Crying